Black and Blue Cat
by Butterflies Full Moon
Summary: Ikuto has been gone for four very long years. He has become a very famous violinist. And Amu has become a famous singer. What happens when Amu sees Ikuto at one of her concerts? AMUTO FOREVER! Hehe.
1. Chapter 1

** Hey guys. I'm new to fanfiction. I just got my account a couple of days ago. And I'm REALLY excited about it. I have been reading fanfictions for about two years now and finally got an account. You can call me Sliver or Fang (Maximum Ride) but I won't tell you my real name. well I will get started with the story now. I hope you guys like it. R&R Please. **

**(Summary)**

** Ikuto has been gone for four very long years. He has become a very famous violinist. And Amu has become a famous singer. What happens when Amu sees Ikuto at one of her concerts? AMUTO FOREVER! Hehe.**

**I do not own shugo chara. **

Chapter 1

Amu's POV:

My concert was starting in 2 hours. I was taking walk in the park. It only took me a hour to get ready. I was thinking about the past. When I was in the Guardians and when Ikuto was still here he had been looking for his dad for four years. I broke down when he left. He didn't even tell me he was leaving. Utau told me because I hadn't seen him in a week. I had to stay with Utau for 2 months because she was "Scared to let me go home in the state I was in" as she explained it. I looked at my phone to check what time it was. I had 30 min. to get at the place where my concert was. It was 20 min. by foot but only 10 min. by car. I picked car. I called my manager who was Rima.

"Hello?" she asked

"Hey it's Amu," I answered "Can you come and pick me up at the park?"

"Yes. I'll be there in like 5 min." Rima said.

"Okay well hurry. Please."

*TIME SKIP IN THE MIDDLE OF THE CONCERT*

I pecked out at audience through the curtains like I always do before I do before I go on stage. I walked out on stage.

"Hey guys. Did you guys miss me?" I asked.

"YES!" The audience answered.

I looked around the audience and stopped when I saw a flash of blue hair and black cloths. I looked more closely. Then I saw it was defiantly Ikuto.

"IKUTO" I yelled in my mike.

**Hehe. If I get AT LEAST 3 nice reviews I will try to update again the latest is 3 days if not sooner hopefully . **

**BYE! ****For now hopefully.**

** -Silver/Fang**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys I'm back. I'm not going to give you any excuses for not updating only that I am very sorry and I will try to make this chapter longer. Well here we go.**

**P.S. I don't own these songs.**

**I DO NOT OWN SHUGO CHARA!**

*Recap*

_"__Ikuto!" __I yelled in my mike._

*End of recap*

"Amu! What are you doing?" Rima hissed from the side of the stage.

I could feel a blush starting to crawl on my face. I turned to the audience and saw them looking around asking questions. I looked around the audience to find him but he wasn't there anymore. I sighed then mouthed a sorry to Rima.

"Hey guys sorry I thought I saw one of my childhood friends out there. If anyone finds a guy that looks to be in his early 20s is wearing all black and has blue hair please take him to the guard backstage. Thank you. Now this is my second to last and there new so here they are." I said.

(Postcard from Paris by The Band Perry)

**I remember when my heart caught the fever.**

**You were standing all alone in the summer heat.**

**I was with my boyfriend, my new boyfriend; he was as sweet as he could be.**

**But one look at you and I was through**

**my heart switched up on me.**

**Like a postcard from Paris when I've seen the real thing.**

**Its like finding out your diamond is from an old promise ring.**

**Come on back from your fortune teller she read your cards upside down.**

**The meanest thing you ever did is come around and now, I'm ruined.**

**In the evening you can catch me daydreaming.**

**Did that moment send you reeling just like me?**

**I should have gone over right over I should of never let you leave.**

**But its the never knowing that keeps this going and drives me crazy.**

**Like a postcard from Paris when I've seen the real thing.**

**Its like finding out your diamond is from an old promise ring.**

**Come on back from your fortune teller she read your cards upside down.**

**The meanest thing you ever did is come around**

**.****  
****Just when I thought things were alright,**

**my eyes play tricks on my mind, yeah.**

**Will I ever be satisfied cause all I ever seem to find is...**

**a postcard from Paris, when i need the real thing.**

**its like finding out your diamond is from an old promise ring.**

**Come on back from your fortune teller she read your cards upside down.**

**The meanest thing you ever did, the cruelest thing you ever did, the meanest thing you ever did is come around.**

**I am ruined.**

The audience clapped and I bowed. I walked of the stage only to have Rima attack me about me yelling.

"Baka baka baka baka! Why would you do that? Baka baka!" Rima hissed at me.

"I know. I'm sorry but I swear I saw Ikuto out there though." I said.

"Fine. Ok. Whatever I guess if it makes you feel better I'll go and look for him." Rima said while bowing here head.

"OMG! Thank you, thank you, thank you! Sooooo much!" I said while running out on stage.

"Hey guys this is my other new song so here we go!" I had to scream into the mike over all the chanting.

(Emergency by Paramore)

**I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency**

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

If you thought I'd leave, then you were wrong  
Cause I won't stop holding on.

This is an emergency  
So are you listening?

And I can't pretend that I don't see this

It's really not your fault  
That no one cares to talk about it,  
Talk about it

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive

So you give up every chance you get  
Just to feel new again

I think we have an emergency  
I think we have an emergency

**And you do your best to show me love,  
but you don't know what love is.**

So are you listening?  
So are you watching me?

Well I can't pretend that I don't see this

It's really not your fault  
That no one cares to talk about it,  
Talk about it

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive

These scars, they will not fade away.

No one cares to talk about it, talk about it

Cause I've seen love die  
Way too many times  
When it deserved to be alive  
(When it deserved to be alive)  
I've seen you cry  
Way too many times  
When you deserve to be alive, alive

" Thank you guys and good night." I said while I bowed.

I ran off the stage and looked for Rima. I found her in a corner out of breath. When she saw me coming she started walking over to me.

"I have a surprise for you it's in your dressing room. I had it for a while but I think your ready to have it." She said in between pants.

I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to my dressing room and opened the door and couldn't believe what I saw. It was…

** Hehe ooooo cliffy I hope you guys liked it I tried to make this chapter longer. Bye for now R&R PPPPPLLLLEEEAAAASSSSEEE! 3 GOOD REVIWS.**

**-Silver/Fang**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys. I am back. I am not giving you guys excuses why I haven't updated. Well here we go I will try to make this chapter extra long.**

*Recap*

_I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to my dressing room and opened the door and couldn't believe what I saw. It was…_

*End of Recap*

I had five min. until my concert started. I started replaying what happened in my dressing room last week.

*Flash Back*

_I ran as fast as my legs could carry me to my dressing room and opened the door and couldn't believe what I saw. It was the rest of the gang. Utau, Yaya, Tadase, Kukai, Nagi, and Kairi. __**(I don't know if that's everyone.)**__ I looked around the room to see if there anyone else._

_ "Is Ikuto here?" I asked_

_ They all had sad faces on. Finally Utau answered._

_ "We still can't find him we think he is somewhere in Paris." She said._

_ I felt my eyes start to sting. I finally walked out._

_*End of Flash Back*_

"Amu your on." Rima said.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks. I said before I ran on stage.

"Hey guys. How you doing?" I said

There was a lot of cheering.

"Well let's get started"

(Fences by Paramore)

I'm sitting in a room  
Made up of only big white walls  
And in the halls  
There are people looking through  
The win.. the window  
Though they know exactly what we're here for  
Don't look up just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be

You're always on display  
For everyone to watch and learn from  
Don't you know by now  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have

It's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh oh open wide  
Cause this is your night so smile  
Cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style

If you let me I could  
I'd show you how to build your fences  
Set restrictions  
Separate from the world  
The constant battle that you hate to fight  
Just blame the limelight

Don't look up just let them think  
There's no place else you'd rather be in now  
You can't turn back  
Because this road is all you'll ever have

It's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh oh open wide  
This is your night so smile

Yeah yeah you're asking for it  
With every breath that you breathe in  
Just breathe it in  
Yeah yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk in  
I said let's see you walk in

Yeah yeah well you're just a mess  
You do all this big talking  
So now let's see you walk in  
I said let's see you walk in

It's obvious that you're dying, dying  
Just living proof that the camera's lying  
And oh oh open wide  
You're oh oh open wide  
You're oh oh open wide  
Cause you'll go out in style  
You'll go out in style

When I got off the stage I didn't fell so good. I started to get dizzy.

"Hey Rima I don't fell good."I said.

"Here let me take your temperature." Rima said.

When the thermometer beeped I saw what my temperature was.

_101.2_

"Oh my gosh we have to take you home right now. " Rima turned around, "We have to cancel the concert."

"Wait. No, but-"

"No buts get in the limo."

*At Amu's house*

I was in my living room watching a movie but I was slowly getting uninterested in it. I turned off the movie and started to watch the pouring rain clashing with my balcony. While I was watching the rain I started to sing one of my songs.

**(The Other Side of the Door by Taylor Swift)**

In the heat of the fight  
I walked away,  
Ignoring words that you were saying,  
Tryna make me stay.  
I said, "This time I've had enough."  
And you've called a hundred times,  
But I'm not pickin' up.  
'Cause I'm so mad, I might tell you that it's over.  
But if you look a little closer

I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
Come back for more.  
And don't you leave,  
'cause I know all I need  
is on the other side of the door.

Me and my stupid pride  
I'm sittin' here, alone.  
I'm going through the photographs,  
Staring at the phone.  
I keep going back over  
Things we both said  
And I remember the slammin' door,  
And all the things that I misread.  
So babe if you know everything  
Tell me why you couldn't see  
That when I left I wanted you to  
Chase after me? Yeah

I said, "Leave," but all I really want is you  
To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
Come back for more.  
And don't you leave,  
'cause I know all I need  
is on the other side of the door.

And I scream out the window,  
"I can't even look at you, I don't need you,"  
But I do, I do, I do.  
I say, "There's nothing you can say  
To make this right again, I mean it,  
I mean it"  
What I mean is

I said, "Leave," but baby all I want is you  
To stand outside my window, throwing pebbles, screaming, "I'm in love with you."  
Wait there in the pourin' rain,  
Come back for more.  
And don't you leave,  
'cause I know all I need  
is on the other side of the door.

With your face, and your beautiful eyes  
And the conversation  
With the little white lies.  
And the faded picture  
Of a beautiful night  
You carried me from your car  
up the stairs  
And I broke down cryin'  
Was she worth this mess?  
After everything and that little black dress  
After everything I must confess,  
I need you

When I was done singing I heard a soft tapping on the glass window of my balcony. I looked out and saw the one man I wanted to see the most right now. I ran to the glass and I opened it…

** I will update sometime today maybe. **

**-Silver/Fang**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys I am back for the second time today but this chapter will be REALLY REALLY short here we go.**

**PS I forgot to do a disclaimer last time but SHUGO CHARA IS NOT MINE.**

*RECAP*

_When I was done singing I heard a soft tapping on the glass window of my balcony. I looked out and saw the one man I wanted to see the most right now. I ran to the glass and I opened it…_

_*_END OF RECAP*

"Ikuto" I whispered

"Yes."

I was so shocked. I finally jumped up and wrapped my legs around his torso and my arms around his neck. My head cuddling where his shoulders and neck meet.

"I stood outside in the pouring rain. I'll chase after you. I'll through pebbles at your window because I am in love with you. I won't leave because the time I spent away from you was the worst and longest four years or my life. I won't leave you." He whispered in my ear.

**That's it for now and I don't think I will write that story that I reviewed about I am going to put a short Kukia and Yaya story. Thanks everyone and bye for now.**

**-Silver/Fang**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys im back. I am doing this for fun I am going to start recommending different anime/mangas.**

**H2O Foot Prints in the Sand**

** It is REALLY good but REALLY sad and confusing at some points. All I ask is that you give it a try It only has like 12 episodes. Thank you SOOOOO much.**

** SHUGO IS NOT MINE.**

*RECAP*

_"I stood outside in the pouring rain. I'll chase after you. I'll through pebbles at your window because I am in love with you. I won't leave because the time I spent away from you, was the worst and longest four years or my life. I won't ever leave you agin." He whispered in my ear._

*END OF RECAP*

That's when I couldn't take it anymore I broke down and started crying. I started slowly sliding to the floor.

"Amu I am so sorry I didn't mean to make you upset-"

"No, Ikuto I'm not upset I'm just so happy because your back and because you love me and I love you too." I smiled up to him.

I then remembered that I had a duet concert with Utau. It started at 7:00 pm. So I would have to be there extra since it's a duet concert. In other words I would have to be there around 3:30. I looked at the time it was 4:45 am.

"Oh my gosh look at the time. You should just stay here tonight I have a duet concert with Utau tomorrow and you have to come.

I led him to the guest room and opened the door.

**Hey guys I'm sorry I haven't posted lately but I think I am going to take a break from this story. I am VERY sorry. I feel terrible but I just don't know where to go with this story anymore. Thank you so much for reading my story you do not know how much your reviews meant to me. I will try to sort things out but goodbye for now. Also for any of the Maximum Ride fans who read this I am making a story. **

**-Silver/Fang**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN**

** Im sorry for not updating but I just cant come up where to go with my story so now I will be open for any ideas from you guys. Also I welcome constructive criticism but I would appreciate it if you didn't make them paragraphs and point out every little mistake no ones perfect. And if you don't like it then DON'T READ IT I understand that your trying to help but paragraphs is to much. But other that I look forward to all your reviews and thank you so much for believing in me and inspiring me to post more chapters. **

**-Silver/Fang :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN**

**HEY YALL haha sorry. Any who how are you guys? It has been to long! It seems like I haven't posted in FOREVER! Which I haven't. Okay so I think I might have the new chapter started here's a sneak peak!**

_*Recap*_

_"Oh my gosh look at the time. You should just stay here tonight I have a duet concert with Utau tomorrow and you have to come._

_I led him to the guest room and opened the door._

_*End of recap*_

**HERE WE GO! LOL SORRY!**

Amu POV.

I woke up the next morning with the sun shining through my window. I looked up at the clock…

"OH MY GOSH! ITS ALREADY 6:15!" I yell,

Then I heard a loud thump coming from the guestroom. Then the next thing I knew Ikuto came running through the door.

"AMU! AMU! WHAT'S WRONG?" Ikuto said looking at me like I was crazy.

**Lol now I know why people look at me like that at school! :D LOL jk!**

"I have to be at the studio by 7:30!" I said.

"Well then don't just lay get ready!" He exclaimed.


End file.
